An Apple a Day
by DarkZorua100
Summary: When Yugo breaks his arm and refuses to go see the Doctor, Rin decides to help him out with that. (Appleshipping, Yugo X Rin)


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V!**

 **I've been wanting to write something for Appleshipping for a long time and this was the outcome of it. Just something short and sweet that I hope you guys will enjoy if you love Yugo and Rin together :)**

"No."

"But Yugo-"

"I said no!"

Rin sighed in frustration, hands on her hips in disbelieve. "Yugo, you're being a child."

"I am not being a child!" the Synchro Duelist yelled, "you're the one that's being a-"

Yugo tried to point at her and accuse her of being a child but he was quickly reminded why they were fighting in the first place when a sharp pain shot up his arm. Yugo bit his lip just so he wouldn't cry out in front of Rin.

Noticing the pained expression on her best friend's face, orange eyes softened in worry. "Yugo, this is why I told you not to try to do flips on our runner! Now you got a broken arm because of it! You need to see a doctor whether you like it or not!"

"Rin, I'm fine! Stop worrying about me so much!"

"I worry about you because you don't worry about yourself." Rin told him before sighing once more. Out of all the things that Yugo had to be scared of, whether he'll admit it or not, it had to be doctors.

Every once in awhile, and though it was super rare, there would be a Top that would feel sorry for the Commons and try to help them. Lucky for Yugo and Rin that their generation happen to have one that was a doctor who would come around to help the sick and injured get better.

Rin was grateful for that since she couldn't stand to see the sight of Yugo being hurt like this. Although she was still questioning why Yugo thought it was a good idea to start doing flips in the air in the first place. If it was because he was trying to show off, he often did that when she was around, then Rin was going to give him a piece of her mind for being so stupid once his bone was healed.

Yugo continued to pout while grumbling that he was fine. Rin was seriously starting to get annoyed with this. After having about enough of it, she stood up from her chair so fast that she caused it to rock back a bit as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Uh...Rin?" Turquoise eyes trailed after her but once she left the room, Yugo gulped. He just realized that he might have made Rin angry and a Angry Rin was a Scary Rin. He didn't like a Scary Rin. Scary Rin wasn't a Happy Rin and he very much preferred a Happy Rin.

Slowly standing up from his seat with his good arm holding his broken one in place, Yugo made his way into the kitchen. "Rin, I'm sorry okay? I just don't like-"

Rin turned around at that with a knife in hand. At seeing the knife, Yugo went wide eyed and started to freak out.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go to the doctor! We don't have to use force now!"

"Force? Yugo, what are you-?" Rin glanced down at the knife she was holding before laughing, much to Yugo's surprise. "Yugo, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just cutting up an apple!"

Yugo blinked at that. Once. Twice. "An...an apple?" He glanced over at the counter and true to Rin's words, there were a few apple slices on a cutting board. "Oh…wait, when did we get apples?"

"When you were busy doing flips in the air." Yugo sweat dropped at that with a nervous laugh. Rin shook her head at him as she placed the knife down before getting a bowl to put the slices in.

"You know, Yugo, there's a saying about apples." Rin started with a smile.

"A saying?" Yugo tilted his head to the side. "What kind of saying?"

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Really?!" Yugo's eyes seemed to light up at that which in turn made Rin's smile grew. "Give me all of them if that's what it takes to keep that fiend away from me!"

So for the rest of that day, Yugo and Rin sat at the dinner table, enjoying the flesh apples that Rin was able to find in this wasteland that they called home. And true to her words, they kept the doctor away.

Unfortunately for Yugo, he had to eat all of them on that very day.


End file.
